Scaredy-cat Weirdos
by zumaspieree
Summary: [MyungYeol/SooYeol] Infinite / Sequel Good Night / Myungsoo dan Sungyeol. Keduanya sama-sama penakut—terutama Sungyeol. Ketika Myungsoo menceritakan pengalaman Woohyun dan ternyata kejadian itu dialami oleh mereka ... / Oneshot / Fluff / RnR? :D


Zumaspieree proudly present a MyungYeol fanfiction

**Scaredy-cat Weirdos**©2015

The casts belong to themselves and the God. I just own this story. Sequel **Good Night**

**Note :**

**[bla bla bla] = **pesan dari Sungyeol**, **_[bla bla bla]_= pesan dari Myungsoo**, **bla bla bla= narasi

..

**[Myungso-**_**aaahhh**_**~]**

_[Hmm?]_

**[Kenapa sekarang sepi sekali? Padahal masih jam ****½**** 10 malam -,-]**

Myungsoo melirik sudut kiri _smartphone _yang digenggamnya. Benar kata Sungyeol. Sekarang ini masih jam setengah sepuluh malam. Lalu, Sungyeol menanyakan kenapa sekarang sepi? Apa ia tak ingat member lain begitu sibuk sejak tadi pagi?

_[Kau tahu sendiri Dongwoo-_hyung_ dan Hoya-_hyung_ sibuk mempersiapkan _come back_ Infinite H, Sunggyu-_hyung_ dan Woohyun-_hyung_ mungkin sudah tertidur karena seharian ini mereka latihan _vocal_]_

**[Sungjongie?]**

_[Pergi keluar]_

**[Keluar? Pergi dengan siapa?]**

Myungsoo menghela napas, jengah dengan Sungyeol yang terus bertanya-tanya sedari tadi.

_[Sungjongie tak memberitahuku ke mana atau dengan siapa perginya. Dan diamlah. Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Yeol]_

Membaca pesan dari Myungsoo, Sungyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya. Myungsoo tak mengerti saat ini Sungyeol belum ingin tidur dan butuh teman bicara. Bahkan sebelum mereka memulai berkirim pesan, Sungyeol meminta Myungsoo untuk jangan dulu tidur dengan mengobrol dengannya atau bermain, apapun itu asal tidak tidur. Namun Myungsoo menolak, mematikan lampu lalu membaringkan diri di kasurnya.

**[Aku bosan Myuuung~ sangaaaaat bosan TwT]**

_[Terus?]_

**[Aku butuh hiburan :D]**

_[Terus?]_

Sungyeol berdecak kesal. Kenapa balasan dari Myungsoo hanya satu kata, bahkan diulangi untuk yang kedua kalinya?

**[Hibur aku Myuuung~]**

_[Terus?]_

Cukup. Myungsoo benar-benar keterlaluan.

**[Aishh, apa gak ada kata lain selain terus? Menyebalkaaaannnn щ(хдх щ)]**

_[Lalu?]_

**[Gaaahhhh sialan kau Myungsoo!]**

Kekehan kecil terdengar samar. Entah kenapa Myungsoo menyukai Sungyeol yang sedang kesal, apalagi jika ialah penyebab kekesalannya.

_[Mau aku ceritain cerita lucu?]_

Alis Sungyeol mengernyit. Ia teringat beberapa waktu lalu ketika ia susah tidur di atas dua belas malam, mereka saling mengirim pesan seperti ini tiba-tiba Myungsoo menceritakan tentang hantu.

**[Nooooo. Aku sudah kapok dengan cerita lucu yang ternyata menipu -_-]**

_[Salahmu sendiri yang ketakutan hanya karena cerita begitu. Dasar penakut :p]_

Penakut? Apa Myungsoo tak sadar bahwa dirinya sendiri juga penakut? Tapi yeah, jika dibandingkan dengan Sungyeol, ia lebih berani—sedikit.

**[Seorang penakut sepertimu tak pantas menyebutku sebagai penakut. Penakut bilang penakut huuu]**

_[Aku? Penakut?]_

**[Siapa yang selalu menolak setiap ajakan Sungjongie untuk menonton film **_**horror**_**? Siapa? Siapaaa? Siapa, huh?]**

Myungsoo memberenggut. Sepertinya sudah rahasia umum ia yang suka menolak ajakan Sungjong menonton film _horror_. Salahkan acara Ranking King di episode 10.

_[/angkat bahu/ bye bye Yeollie, aku mau tidur]_

_Namja _yang dikenal sebagai L itu memutuskan untuk mengubah posisi tidurnya, membelakangi Sungyeol. Ia tiba-tiba merasa tidak _mood _melanjutkan obrolan dengan Sungyeol. Lagi pula besok pagi ada jadwal latihan.

Sungyeol mengetikkan sebuah pesan.

**[Myungsoo?]**

Tak ada jawaban. Myungsoo tak bergerak sedikitpun, mengabaikan ponselnya yang berkedip dan bergetar di kasur dekat tangannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ponselnya lagi-lagi bergetar beberapa kali. Menghena napas panjang, Myungsoo mengambil ponselnya, membaca tiga pesan masuk dari Sungyeol.

**[Myungsooooooo?!]**

**[Jangan dulu tidur. **_**Jebal jebal jebaaaaaallll**_**~~]**

_[Ok]_

Senyum lebar terpampang di bibir Sang Choding. Ia melirik ke samping. Cahaya dari ponsel Myungsoo menampakkan ia sedang sibuk mengetik. Sungyeol mengerutkan dahinya. Apa yang sedang diketik Myungsoo? Padahal pesan sebelumnya hanya satu kata—itupun hanya dua huruf.

**[Kau sedang mengetik apa Myung? Kenapa lama sekali?]**

Merasa terganggu karena pesan dari Sungyeol tampak di layar ponselnya, Myungsoo mendengus, lalu mengetikkan pesan balasan.

_[Tsk. Kau tunggu saja. Aku ingin menceritakan salah satu pengalaman Woohyun-_hyung_ :)]_

Sungyeol mengembungkan pipinya. Baiklah. Ia bisa menunggu untuk beberapa menit.

Lima detik, sepuluh detik, tiga puluh detik ...

Myungsoo masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Satu menit ...

**[Kau ... aneh Myung. Kenapa aku tiba-tiba merasakan firasat buruk?]**

Myungsoo membaca sekilas pesan Sungyeol di layar, melanjutkan mengetik. Sungyeol yang tak juga menerima pesan balasan hanya bisa menghela napas dan menunggu hingga Myungsoo selesai dengan ceritanya—cerita Woohyun.

_[Yeol, kau tahu 'kan Sunggyu-_hyung_ beberapa pekan lalu sibuk dengan album solonya untuk tahun mendatang? _Hyung_ sering pulang malam bahkan beberapa kali menginap di luar. Pernah malam-malam Woohyun-_hyung_ menunggu Sunggyu-_hyung_ pulang. Tapi sampai jam sebelas lebih Sunggyu-_hyung_ tak memberitahukan akan pulang atau tidak. Woohyun-_hyung_ ketiduran, lalu terbangun karena mendengar seseorang dengan suara pelan mengatakan 'hyung' padanya._

_Woohyun-_hyung_ diam saja. Sampai sekitar satu menit, _hyung_ tak mendengar apa-apa. _Hyung_ pikir itu mungkin hanya ilusinya saja. Ketika _Hyung_ menidurkan kembali dirinya di kasur, ia mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk pelan._

_Sekali. Dua kali. Jeda beberapa saat. Tiga kali. Woohyun-_hyung_ keheranan. Siapa yang mengetuk pintu? Semua member sudah tidur, dan barusan ia mendapat pesan dari Sunggyu-_hyung_ bahwa ia malam itu tak akan kembali ke _dorm_. Akhirnya Woohyun-_hyung_ memutuskan untuk melihat siapa di balik pintu tapi—_

—_tak ada siapa-siapa ...]_

Sungyeol terpekik pelan sembari membanting ponselnya—untung masih di area kasur sehingga ponselnya tak jatuh ke lantai. Ia belum membaca keseluruhan cerita itu dan ia sudah ketakutan setengah mati. Bahkan setelah ia melemparkan ponselnya, ia meloncat ke kasur Myungsoo, duduk di atas paha _namja _yang saat ini terkekeh geli.

"Sudah kubilang kau jangan menakutiku Kim Myungsoooo!"

"Hahahaha."

Myungsoo tak bisa menahan tawanya. Melihat Myungsoo yang tertawa seperti itu Sungyeol mendudukkan dirinya di atas perut Myungsoo yang sontak membuat Myungsoo berhenti tertawa karena meringis kesakitan. Sungyeol tersenyum puas, namun tak berkata apa-apa.

Ketika Sungyeol hendak membuka mulutnya, ia mendengar suara seseorang. Seseorang mengatakan ... _hyung_.

Deg

Jantung Sungyeol seketika berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia menolek ke kanan dan ke kiri, berusaha mencari sosok yang mengatakan satu kata tadi. Namun usahanya sia-sia karena tak ada penerangan di ruangan ini.

"Yeol, ada apa?" tanya Myungsoo. Ia tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang menyebabkan Sungyeol tiba-tiba diam dan gerak-geriknya yang gelisah.

"A-aku mendengar suara seseorang mengatakan _hyung_. _Eotokheee_?"

Myungsoo menempelkan jari telunjuknya di atas bibir Sungyeol. "Ssstttt."

Hening.

Mereka berdua tak mendengar suara apapun selain sunyinya malam.

"Mungkin kau salah dengar," ujar Myungsoo.

Sungyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "_Ani_. Aku benar-benar mendengarnya, Myung."

"Yeollie, mungkin saja Woohyun-_hyung_ hanya mengarang cerita hanya untuk menakut-nakuti kita."

Tak menjawab, Sungyeol memikirkan perkataan Myungsoo barusan. Seorang Nam Woohyun memang suka sekali menjaili member Infinite. Mungkin saja cerita itu hanya karangannya saja. Tapi ... jika Woohyun tak berbohong dan _dorm _mereka benar-benar ditempati oleh hantu ...

Tuk

Myungsoo dan Sungyeol bergeming di tempat, merinding. Kali ini keduanya jelas-jelas mendengar pintu kamar diketuk.

Tuk tuk tuk

"Kau yang buka Myung," bisik Sungyeol.

"Kau saja yang buka Yeol. Aku terlalu malas untuk membukakan pintu," balas Myungsoo, tak kalah pelannya.

"Dasar penakut," cibir Sungyeol masih dengan memelankan suaranya.

Berdecak, Myungsoo menggerakkan tangannya mendorong pelan dada Sungyeol. "Oke, oke, aku buka." Sungyeol beranjak dari perut Myungsoo ke samping kasur. Myungsoo mendengus. Mau tak mau ia yang harus memeriksa siapa yang mengetuk pintu.

Krieett

Pintu dibukanya pelan-pelan dan ...

... ia tak melihat seorangpun di balik pintu.

Myungsoo cepat-cepat menutup kembali pintu dan melompat ke kasurnya, berbaring tanpa mengatakan apapun. Dapat menebak apa yang barusan terjadi, Sungyeol memeluk Myungsoo dengan erat—sehingga tangan Myungsoo tertindis pinggang kiri Sungyeol.

"Aku takut, Myuuung."

Myungsoo tak menjawab. Ia menarik pelan tangannya dari pinggang Sungyeol bagian bawah, membuat Sungyeol menggelinjang. Myungsoo mengerutkan dahi. Kenapa reaksi Sungyeol seperti itu?

"Yah! Jangan menyentuhku di situ—nghh." Sungyeol tak bisa menahan desahannya saat Myungsoo menyentuh pelan salah satu titik sensitifnya. Dengan sengaja.

"Akh," pekik Myungsoo pelan. Ia mendapatkan pukulan di kepalanya—yang malah membuat Myungsoo terkekeh pelan. Kekehan yang kini berubah menjadi decakan sebal.

"Kau bermain kasar."

"Salahmu sendiri yang menyentuhku duluan."

"Kau tak suka, hm?"

Myungsoo dengan mudah mengunci kedua tangan Sungyeol lalu mendudukkan dirinya di atas paha Sungyeol. Bibirnya melengkungkan seulas seringai. Ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk menggelitiki Sang Choding. Tangannya mengelus bagian pinggang kiri bawah Sungyeol—bahkan kini menyelusupkan tangannya, sementara bibirnya mendekati telinga Sungyeol, mengembuskan udara pada titik sensitif lain Sungyeol.

"Nghh, h-henti-nghh-kaaann~"

Brak

"MYUNGSOO-_AH_, SUNGYEOL-_AH_, APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

Pintu dibuka dengan kasar berbarengan dengan teriakan Sunggyu. Sungjong menyalakan saklar di dekat pintu, menampakkan Myungsoo dan Sungyeol dengan posisi Myungsoo mengurung Sungyeol, tangan kanannya mengunci tangan Sungyeol sementara tangan satunya berada di balik baju—sedikit menyingkapkan bagian perutnya. Kepalanya mereka berdua hanya berjarak beberapa senti—dengan pandangan mengarah ke pintu masuk.

Sunggu dan Sungjong membelalakkan mata dan mulut menganga, menatap Myungsoo dan Sungyeol dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

"Kalian ..." Sang Leader menelan ludah. Ia tak berani melanjutkan perkataannya—bahkan memikirkan lebih jauh pun ia tak mau.

"Huh? Kalian? Kalian apa?" tanya Sungyeol, tak mengerti dengan maksud pertanyaan Sunggyu.

Myungsoo berdecak kesal. Ia pikir, apa member tertua dan termuda Infinite tak bisa mengunjungi ruangan ini dengan cara baik-baik? "_Hyung_ dan Sungjongie datang di waktu yang tidak tepat."

Sungyeol tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini dengan cepat melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Myungsoo. Ia duduk di tepi kasur, menatap aneh dua sosok yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Terserah kalian, aku tak mau ikut-ikutan. Sunggyu-_hyung_, ayo pergi," ajak Sungjong. Ia terkikik pelan lalu mulai melangkah pergi.

Sunggyu berjalan mundur. Sebelum ia sepenuhnya pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini, jari telunjuknya bergerak-gerak di depan wajahnya. "Apapun itu, jangan menganggu member lain dengan suara-suara kalian."

Dan, pintu ditutup Sunggu. Sungyeol dan Myungsoo saling pandang, masih mencerna baik-baik perkataan Leader Infinite barusan.

"Oh." Myungsoo bergumam kecil, baru selesai mengaitkan apa yang ia dan Sungyeol lakukan dan kemunculan Sungjong dan Sunggyu. "oh." Myungsoo tertawa hambar. Ia melirik Sungyeol yang tampak masih berpikir.

Ia berdiri, mematikan lampu lalu kembali ke kasurnya. "Nah, Yeol, sekarang kau kembali ke kasurmu."

"Bagaimana kalau aku mendengar suara hantu itu lagi?"

Myungsoo memutar bola matanya. "Jadi, kau mau tidur sekasur denganku? Setelah Sunggyu-_hyung_ dan Sungjongie melihat kita seperti tadi?"

Seperti tadi? Seperti tadi bagaimana?

"Huh? Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti."

"_Pabo_."

"Bisa kaujelaskan, Myung?"

Myungsoo menghela napas panjang. "Menurutmu, jika kau melihat ada seseorang yang menindih seseorang, apalagi orang itu terdengar mendesah dan ternyata pakaian mereka agak tersingkap, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Sungyeol membelalakkan matanya.

"Mereka ... mereka sedang ... sedang ... arrghhh!" Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya, tak mau memikirkan tentang hal itu. Jadi tadi, Sunggyu dan Sungjong berpikiran begitu?

Myungsoo mendorong Sungyeol, hendak mengusir _namja _yang sedang duduk frustrasi di samping kasurnya. "Sana pergi, husshh."

"Tapi Myung, kita tidak—"

"Kau mau mencobanya?"

Bletak

Kepala Myungsoo mendapatkan pukulan dari Sungyeol. Myungsoo tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi aneh Sungyeol ditambah dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut.

"Dalam mimpimu."

Kesal, Sungyeol berdiri. Sebelum ia mulai melangkahkan kaki, pergelangan tangannya digenggam oleh Myungsoo.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Yeol. Aku senang tidur denganmu. Kau itu nyaman dipeluk."

Sungyeol mendengus, ia kembali duduk di samping kasur. "Dasar koala."

Beberapa menit kemudian, keduanya tertidur dengan posisi Myungsoo memeluk Sungyeol dengan nyaman dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—**fin**

**Ada yang kangen sama saya? #nggak**

**Btw ini bisa dibilang sekuel dari 'Good Night' jadi bagi yang belum baca silakan baca fic itu huehehehe. Walaupun gak dibaca juga ga masalah sih sebenernya XD Cek akun saya ya. FF yang saya tulis Infinite semua lohhh XD /promo #krik**

**Titik sensitifnya Sungyeol itu yg bagian pinggang dapet dari adek saya—yg sekarang SMA, dan yg telinga itu saya. Kadang saya sama dia suka jail saling gelitik sampe ketawa2 lol xD**

**Sebelum ninggalin jejak, silakan baca dulu omake-nya~~ XD**

.

.

.

.

.

**omake**—

Sungjong menenteng CD _horror _yang baru ia pinjam. Ia tersenyum senang membayangkan ia dan _hyung-hyung_-nya menonton bersama-sama, malam-malam begini. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Sunggyu dan Woohyun, tapi tak ada jawaban. Ia pikir, mereka berdua pasti kelelahan setelah seharian berlatih vocal. Ia memutuskan untuk menontonnya dengan Myungsoo dan Sungyeol. Kadang kedua _hyung_-nya itu belum tidur di bawah jam sebelas.

Ia berdiri di depan pintu, mendengar Myungsoo dan Sungyeol masih mengobrol—walau ia tak mendengar dengan jelas apa yang mereka obrolkan. Bahkan ia mendengar Myungsoo tertawa. Kedua _hyung_-nya itu seratus persen belum terlelap ke alam mimpi. Ia memanggil _hyung_, namun tiba-tiba dari dalam kamar itu sepi, tak ada lagi yang berbicara. Belum sempat Sungjong mengetuk pintu, ia mendengar suara langkah seseorang tak jauh darinya. Ternyata Sunggyu baru saja keluar kamar.

Sungjong mengetuk pintu sekali. Ia memperhatikan ke mana arah Sunggyu pergi—ke dapur. Ia mengetuk pintu tiga kali, menunggu jawaban beberapa saat. Tak juga mendapat sahutan, ia berjalan menghampiri Sunggu. Mereka mengobrol sebentar tentang mengapa Sunggyu keluar—terbangun dan susah tidur lagi lalu memutuskan untuk ke dapur untuk menyeduh segelas kopi. Sunggyu bertanya tentang CD yang dipinjam Sungjong, melihat-lihat CD itu sebentar. Leader Infinite itu menyetujui ajakan Sungjong untuk menonton salah satu film itu bersama-sama, sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk mengajak Myungsoo dan Sungyeol yang katanya belum tidur. Semakin banyak orang yang menonton, semakin seru, bukan?

Mereka berdua sampai di pintu kamar MyungYeolDong dan mereka seketika bergeming karena—

"Yah! Jangan menyentuhku di situ—nghh."

"Akh."

"Kau bermain kasar."

"Salahmu sendiri yang menyentuhku duluan."

"Kau tak suka, hm?"

"Nghh, henti-nghh-kaaann~"

Apa yang ... mereka lakukan? Apa mereka ...? Sunggyu tak bisa membiarkan hal ini begitu saja!

Brak

"MYUNGSOO-_AH_, SUNGYEOL-_AH_, APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

.

.

.

.

.

**zumaspieree**

**[06/01/2015]**


End file.
